


Timertale

by Seitari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hybrids, Illnesses, Mages, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, References to Depression, Romance, Scars, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seitari/pseuds/Seitari
Summary: Long, long time ago, the Mages ruled over the realm. The three families were like the Crown of the kingdom, and the Mankind didn't exist... until they did. Year 19XX, the human experiment with Mana began, creating the "Hybrids"But the Mages feared, so they were locked away in a Anti-Magic barrier in Mtt. Ebott.When the Gyaku's heir became a serial killer and years later the Jikan's heiress became a traitor... our story began.Year 20XX, Mtt. Ebott.





	Timertale

_-Im sorry._

Im sorry for all the bad things you had to go trough, Frisk.  
I know you are strong, but you didn't deserve all of this... did you?  
I know... I know it was my fault.

You took you last breath in my arms, but... I couldn't do anything.  
I just saw your face... full of pain and betrayal. But it wasn't me who betrayed you, I swear it to the godess--

But... it was obvious you didn't feel that way. That's why we are here today after all...

...Im sorry...

* * *

Frisk walked all towards me, with her knife in hand and her clothes full of the dust of all the monsters and hybrids she had killed.  
But it wasn't Frisk who stared towards me, I knew that only by looking at her eyes.

They weren't the gray of Jikan... but the red of blood.

 _-Hello, smiley skeleton. How was your day?-_ they asked with sarcasm. Oh, I hated that face so much...

_-Im not "Smiley skeleton", name's **Sans** , you know that._

_-Oh... you sure about that? Because I don't.-_ they pointed at me with their knife, with a huge smile on their face. _-I know your secret, and Im sure Sekai knows too. She is all the proof I need..._

_-When was the last time I heard that name...? Sekai..._

I take a deep breath, remembering that old good times.

_-I simply don't like that shitty nickname you gave her. It's awful, just like you._

and "Frisk" was ready to fight.

_-Enough of this talk. You're the last thing I need to finish breaking Sekai's mind and gain again my body. Then I can go conquest all the other families and finish what I started._

They ran towards me, with a creppy smile on their face, but I dodged and counterattack. A calm voice on my head said:

**"Be careful. One attack could be lethal, young master."**

I knew what she refered. So I keep avoiding their attacks and striking back so they couldn't. That made them very angry, wich resulted on more and more attacks, one after another.  
It became difficult to avoid, and only one hit left me out of my breath...

I was going to die if they didn't stop...

And they didn't seem to.

* * *

I keep running from myself in the dark, hoping for one, only one chance to do the right thing and stop it.

I didn't mean to hurt Sekai, but they did. So I had to stop them from hurting the one I love... even if It was myself who did all that mess in her mind, I couldn't help but feel guilty because it wasn't "me" who wanted to do all that mean and horrible things to the ones who taught me the meaning of Family and being part of one. I just wanted to be with her again, but their plan was other...

My powers were weak, the power of Makai faded long ago... the only thing left, was my own power, and I didn't know if it was useful.

_-Please... please work!_

I kept saying the spell, hoping my determination was strong enough to stop it the most I could so I could talk to Sans and ask for his help. I didn't like him, but he was now my only choice.

But when my power began to work just a little, It appeared.

_-What are you doing, Naru?_

Y gasped and turn around. It had its shady version of me, like always. But that time, I wasn't scared.  
Even if it tried to stop me, I could borrow the body for a minutes... and it was enough.

_-The right thing._

It tried to approach me as fast as it could, but my time was perfect.  
And that time, Sekai was mine.

* * *

The battle continued some minutes that felt like hours. I tried my best, but I was in the ground, and they were avove me, just about to stab me and pass by. I couldn't let them do that, but my body wouldn't move because of their weight. The smile on their face was terrifing, like a murderer just about to kill somebody.

But I didn't fear death.

After all, we all die someday... and life teached me that.  
Mabye I could see mother one last time, or even the godess and ask her why I had to pay for other's sins. Papyrus too... I could see my little brother one las t time...

_-So... that's it._

I laughed at destiny, and looked at the one who was going to kill me with a victorious smile on my face.

_-I'll just warn you. This world is just a kindergarden compared to the world up there. You won't take a single step before they cut off your head for begin a traitor. Time has stopped up there when Frisk fell here, after all... that's her power._

They went silent a moment, and then, they smiled.

_-We'll see about that._

They swang the knife in the air, before taking so they could stab me with all their strength.

_-Sweet dreams, Sans._

I closed my eyes with their laugh, and expected my death with a smile on my face.

.  
.  
.

**...but I didn't die...**

I oppened my eyes with the sound of metal hitting the ground.

_-Huh?_

Frisk, who was sitting above me just about to stab me, was now squeezing her neck tightly, with pain on her face.

_-Y-You... are gonna... pay for betraing... m-me..._

Her body collapsed on mine. She wasn't breathing, but also, her soul was shaking as if it was about to break.

_-Frisk!!!_

I tried to wake her up, but it was pointless. She was gone, or it seemed like it... but then...

Frisk's body woke up all of a sudden, and she opened her eyes. They weren't grey, or red... but yellow. Just like the Gyaku's eyes.

_-I... did it?_

**"Frisk"** touched her body, as if she didn't believe she was awake. I prepared myself for anything.

_-I... I can believe... I did it! I have control over Sekai's body... oh, Sekai..._

She hugged herself. She looked like Frisk, and kind of acted like her... but her voice was one I heard before... a long, long time ago. It was a faded memory, even It took me a little to recognize it, but I did.

_-I know that voice... I heard it once... in the ruins... Gyaku's heir, isn't it? The adoptive son of the Dreemurrs?_

When I refered at him, he looked at me, with contempt.

_-Im suprised you remember something from almost ten years now. Yes, that was me. Naru Gyaku. And, even if it hurts me to ask you this... I need your help._

_-What? Why would I help you?_

_-It's not about "me", dumbass. It's about Sekai... she is in danger, and I need your powers to save her..._

_-And why should I believe you? You are the one who made Frisk kill all of the ones living here, and you are also the son of a family who did a lot of horrible things to mine. You are not a person of trust._

The one called himself Naru went silent. And then, pointed me with his index finger.

_-Listen to me. Just once. I know how to save her... but I need a Azure's heir to help... and you are the only one who survived, aren't you?_

His words reminded me of dark times I tried to forget. How did he know that? I didn't want to know, but he continued.

_-Im very fond of the healing powers of Azure family... also, I know you are the last container of the family's spirit. It's obvious, I can sense her with us. You can't deny it... that collar is all proof I need._

I bit my lip. He was right about all of that... and I hadn't escape from his words.

**"Zen, I don't think he is lying... he don't seem that bad if he is trying to help the princess..."**

I knew what Aomi told me. But he did... so many things. His family did. They had killed all Azure's members except me, and they experimented for two full years with me and the humans. How could I believe him without feeling like a traitor? It was useless... but...

_-I know I can't have your trust. I could not trust me either... but please. Im not asking for forgiveness... I'm just asking for your help... I just want to save the one who saved me... please._

I could see tears just about to come out from his eyes. He wasn't lying, and that was enough proof if I could save my loved one.

_-...I'll help you. But if you try anything, I---_

_-I understand!! Thank you!!_

His face, full of happiness, turned into a serious one in one moment. And he walked away a few steps from me.

_-Ok... now, for the spell... we have to---_

When he began to talk, he took his head in pain. I could see how his eyes turned red for a moment.

_-We don't have time... we have to hurry... before I lose control..._

I agreed and I did just like he told me.

**"Are you sure you can, Young Master? It's been so long since we did a Spell..."**

Aomi talked to me worried, but I smiled.

**"It's ok, Aomi. I'll be fine."**

We began saying the spell at the same time, so It could be more powerful.  
Neru stayed in the grownd, trying to not lose control while we were saying the spell.

_-I... will not lose this time... you wicked "me"..._

_-We'll see, Naru._

I finished the spell just when he looked like he was out of his mind, and we both faint into the ground.

**"Young Master!!!!"**

I could hear Aomi's words... but I wasn't with her anymore.  
I wasn't in the Judgement hall... not anymore.

* * *

My body, my soul... they both felt like they were nothing but air. I didn't had my clothes with me, so I tought I wasn't in a physical place... but Sekai's soul? I didn't know exactly.

I began to walk around, looking for something... but there were nothing, but flowers. Red roses all around the place, like it was a Garden.  
And their stem began to be more and more as I walked near its begining.

And before I realized, I saw something unexpected...

I saw Sekai.

She was hurt because of the thorns of the roses, but at the same time, she was hanging as if she was prisoner of the roses, even if at the same time, she didn't seem to care.

_-Im useless, aren't I? Useless, useless child. No one needs me to screw up their lifes... Im just a burden, after all... I don't even know why Im still alive..._

Her words made the thorns more and more bigger, as if they were her darkest toughts... It was painful to see her like that. But at the same time, I was happy I was so seeing her again that tears flowed towards my cheeks.

_-You are not a burden, Frisk..._

Her eyes, who where looking at the pitch black horizon turned back and looked at me.

_-What do you know, Sans? You are a taitor. Just like me._

_-I didn't betray you, Frisk... I could never do something like that to you... you know what my feelings are, I told you in the Mtt. Resort..._

_-Feelings you say? I didn't know that was kill the one you loved just to get her soul and cross the barrier without her._

_-I could never do such a thing as kill you, Frisk!! You are not something of "use and throw", you are somebody, just as me and Naru... please don't say that cruel things to yourself._

Frisk silently looked at me, with a puzzled face.

_-...If im not a burden... why did they kept saying that...?_

_-Who, Frisk?_

_-You should already know..._

The silence let the laughs and raged voices of the Jikan family members rise.  
**"You are useless. Just like your mother."**  
**"Im sure Naru just sees you as a burden. Poor Young Master, having to endure you."**  
**"If you can't do a simple spell like that, you can do nothing."**  
All the laguhs seemed to deafen Frisk, so she stopped them.

_-They expected more than what I could offer... but that was my fault, wasn't it? I should have studied more, and more, and more, and---_

_-Stop._

Frisk, who looked like she was about to cry looked at me with the same look she had the day we were separed. I couldn't forget that look, even with all the years that have passed.

_-If they couldn't accept you just like you were, they didn't deserve you, Frisk... no, Sekai. They didn't get to know the sweet, kind and inteligent Sekai I know. And I feel bad they couldn't._

_-Sans..._

_-You are my everything Sekai. You make me feel well when nobody can, you give me the determination I need to keep going... you fill my heart with love like no one could. And you say you are a burden?_

_-I am!! I took everything from you!!! You shouldn't love me!!! You should hate me!!! Hate me so I can be eaten by this thorns!!! Please... hate me so I can stop loving you too..._

Tears fell from Sekai's eyes, and the thorns became stronger and stronger. But I just caressed her cheek, getting a bit hurt by her thorns.

_-Oh, Frisk... how can I hate you?_

She began to cry more, but the thorns became a little more small.

_-If you think you are a burden, or that you are useless, I can help you stop feeling that way, I want to do that. I want to be with you, with all your defects and your fears. I can help you solve them, and teach you to love yourself more than you have ever think of. I want to be with you, Frisk. I'll never leave you alone. Not now, not in another timeline. I'll always be by your side._

Frisk smiled and slowly stopped crying... and the thorns dissapeared, so she could move her arm and caress my hand. Then she slowly touched the floor with her feet.

_-Sans... how... how can you say that things without getting embarassed? You silly..._

We hugged, it was a bit embarassing that we didn't have our clothes, but I was happy we get to reunite once again.  
Our hug last for a minute, then we aparted.

_-I love you, Sekai._

_-I love you too, my squire..._

A huge white light surrounded us, and we woke up.

* * *

When I oppened my eyes, Sekai was lying in front of me... but...  
She wasn't "she" but somebody else. Her eyes were red... and she had the knife in hand, and the blade was in her neck.

_-Too bad, Zenkichi. Did you really think I could give her the corpse? Poor little thing... she is fighting to get her own body back, it's a shame the body will become a corpse in no time...._

_-What are you doing...?_

I couldn't move my legs... my body was frozen. Was it a aftereffect of the spell?

_-If the body is not mine, is not hers either._

It began to cut her neck, slowly, with a smile on its face. I tried to reach her, but I couldn't.

_-Give her back..._

_-It's sad... you get to see... you loved one dying in front of your eyes... again... isn't it?_

_-Give her back!!! Sekai!!! **GIVE HER BACK!!!!**_

The blood began to fell by the cut, splashing all her clothes and making the corpse fall forward into the blood. But the smile on its face never dissapeared, either her soul.

**_-SEKAI!!!! FRISK!!!! FRISK!!!!_ **

I shouted her name, but there was no respose.  
I began to cry, it was so painful... so, so painful...  
I couldn't believe it, a moment ago, we were saying we love each other, we were hugging... and now? Now that...?

...why the godess takes away everything I love?

I hugged Frisk's corpse, now with no life left in it.

_-Frisk... Frisk... why? Why did you have to go...? Please don't leave me..._

_-So that's master's end...? How sad... may the godess be with her in this timeline._

I looked up. I didn't recognize that voice.  
It was a woman with black hair in golden clothes, with grey eyes. It resembled some drawings from a ilsutration book about the three families, their spirits and their respective relics...

_-Oh, I apologize if I've suprised you but--_

_-!!? Sis Jidai!!!!_

A girl with white hair and a blue dress ran towards the other spirit and hugged her... I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

_-...Aomi?!_

_-Hm? Young Master?? Can you see me?_

_-I think so! But It has been years... since the experiment..._

_-I thought you could only hear my voice... I think the spell was broken. Im glad we can see each other again...!_

_-I'm too... but it's not like I tought it could be..._

I looked at Frisk's corpse with sadness, and she understood the mood, so she went silent. But the one who she called "Jidai" began to talk.

_-My master thought this could happen. That's why I'm here._

_-What... what do you mean?_

_-Im her last wish as Jikan's heiress. Her last breath, the spirit of time, Jidai._

The spirit talked at the same time she holded Frisk's soul in her hand.

_-She wanted you to fullfill your promise. But being you the one in control of the timeline, because if it is she, the Virus will took over her body again, and the next time mabye the things don't go as they did in this timeline. She was scared, her mind is broken so the Virus can take control over her easyly, but you are strong. You have been trough all sort of things, Zenkichi. You are strong, in body and in mind. The only thing you have to do is take her soul, and I will be by your side guiding you with Aomi._

I stayed silent while she talked... and all the things she said... had a lot of sense, but it felt like I was betraing Frisk if I took her soul...  
The smile on her face... was terrifing...  
I didn't want to see her die that way anymore.

_-If I have control over the timeline, I can protect her. I can... save her._

_-Just so you know, Frisk must not die. If she does, you will go back to the start or to your last checkpoint. You understand?_

I tought of Frisk... her smile. All the things she did for me... when I was Zenkichi, when I was Sans... and I remembered how I fell for her. She was my everything, and now I was going to give her what she gave me.

_-I've made up my mind. I'll save her. I'll save Frisk so we can have our own **Happy Ending.**_

Jidai extended her hand, and I took it, tooking Frisk's soul. I could feel the power of Jikan trough my veins with the power of Azure... it was a werid feeling.

_-You know? In the mankind history, the human race is saved by the passion of god's death. It was his redemption, but mine is diferent. I was saved by your love and your care, and your death is now my pilar to carry your wishes and our oath. This is my redemption... my love redemption._

With these last words, I kissed Frisk's cheek... and the timeline was reseted.

* * *

I expected to wake up in Snowdin, in my bed, as usual...

But all my eye could see was white. A white place.

_-Where am I?_

I looked around, and I was susprised to see a little boy sitting in a chair.

_-Hello Sans._

**Author's Note:**

> ► Timertale was written and drawn by Seitari (Kawatari Seiko)  
> ► English is not my first language. Sorry if there are Gramatic errors!  
> ► Please do not repost or steal.  
> ► Translations to other languages that are not Spanish are accepted, but please send me a message if you are going to do so.
> 
> ► Social media: https://kawatariseiko.tumblr.com


End file.
